


Hi there!

by TeaBiscuit0



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Announcements, Please read for any updates on how a story is going, don’t really know what I’m doing, how are you?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBiscuit0/pseuds/TeaBiscuit0
Summary: This isn’t really a story, it’s just an announcement page.





	1. Welcome to my account!

Hi guys!  
So if you’re new here let me explain what I’ll probably have in store for you.  
I’m one of those people who love, LOVE, L O V E gory stuff so I’ll probably be posting my own sick and twisted stories that I think of when I’m sleeping or thinking. :T

There’s nothing wrong with me I swear. 

So please stay tuned for that. I’ll probably be posting mostly Lucifer and Gravity Falls—> I DO NOT SHIP BILDIP BECAUSE THAT IS PAEDOPHILIA…it’s just the only ship that most people make good content of. It’s hard to find good stuff for certain ships okay?! And with Lucifer, I ship Luci and Cain because my brain hates me. I kind of ship Luci with Dan too but that’s because Chloe doesn’t deserve Lucifer! Dan actually is a decent guy. U^U  
So please comment if you have any story idea that you’d like me to explore and I’ll get writing on something!! ^^  
¡Hasta luego!


	2. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!! GUESS WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So basically, I found a small story board stashed away on my computer about a potential plot line for a story! The idea is really good and I already have some worrying thou— I mean, some…exciting thoughts on what gory delights I could add to the story! This story will be called “the Birthmark” and you’ll see why when I post the first chapter. If the chapter is horrible, let me know and I won’t write anymore.


	3. So…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s official. 
> 
> I’m giving in to my stupid impulses. 
> 
> I’m going…
> 
> To write a fanfic.

* * *

* * *

So.

Yes.

I know.

Cliché as hell.

But yes. I will write a fanfic. The stuff I usually write is just…cringe. And this will probably be too but I hope you (the reader) will still be interested and read it - if not for pleasure- out of at least pity. What fandom will I help toxicate in hopes of continuing a story line? Why, one of the best damn shows I’ve watched (remember, my opinion is subjective): GRAVITY FALLS!!! I freaking _LOVE_ that show, and I have a few morbid ideas as to what to do for it. Before you think that I will, no, there will be no BillDip - I don’t ship it, the content just happens to tend to be well made and in abundance - alas, I still will pick on poor Dipper like the rest of the fandom because come on, Dipper vs Mabel? I’m sure many people agree that Mabel doesn’t hold a candle to him and is actually the cause for most of the bad things that happen to any character, eg. The Weirdmageddon. Who started that? Mabel did, because she was being selfish.

But enough of me ranting. I’m really excited to start writing this and it’s been in my brain for a while now so I just have to get it out there.

Please find this amusing. ;-;


End file.
